The Return
by the3things
Summary: Rima Amu's parents are dead. and now her step parents along with it. Who are these new people she's never heard of and what do they want with her? Tokio Hotel DO play a part in the story.
1. The call

Character page

Rima Amu: the main character. Will be in her POV most of the time really keeps to herself. She has a black belt is all types of martial arts. Extremely smart (I mean were talkin like Einstein smart over here). Her style is simple, jeans, converses, and a t-shirt. Is really good at basketball and loves music. (Senses Fail)

Kerry Amu: Rima's grandma. Loveable, hates being called grandma. Actually has a life (A/N wow didn't expect the grandma to have a life did you?) Healthy for her age. (A/N don't give me crap k she's a _grandma_)

Tokio Hotel: Consists of Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Gustav Schafer. In order of the picture from left to right is Gustav Schafer, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, and Georg Listing. If you don't know them then look them up I don't want to explain if you don't know them then y r u reading stories about them.

Simone Kaulitz Trumper: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SHE IS LIKE I JUST KNOW THAT SHES BILL AND TOM'S MOM. You know what? Now she's a nice caring person. Y? Kas I said so. SO DEAL WITH IT. Oh and I don't have a pic for her either. I DON'T STALK THEM I JUST LIKE TOKIO HOTEL A LOT GOSH. I just googled this for the freaking story kzerz?

Aitora Davis: Rima's best friend. Style t-shirt and jeans. Keep to herself a lot to. But nice. K nuff said.

Elizabeth Hind: Really important women. Rima meets her. She likes to be the one in control of situations.

Other characters: (MAKE UP THESE FACES ON YOUR OWN) John Smith, David Wasser

Authors Note: Okay these are the characters; there are more in later chapters BANNERS ANYONE? Okay phew this was the hardest part of this story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima Amu is your average girl on the outside, but if you hear her life story that opinion of her would change completely. At an extreemly young age, she has lost her parents. It was devastating and from that point she really kept to herself. She soon recieved step-parents that had her traning in karate and other things. At age 15 she was a child prodigy (A/N: i think thats what they call it) and dangerous. People had a tendency to like nevertheless, however, they couldn't get much out of her. She gave up on friends a long time ago. While walking home from school oneday, she recieved a call. The voice belonged to someone she never heard in her life. The voice said this in a monotone

"Your step-parents have died, please pack your things and be at the airport tomorrow morning 8:00. There will be more directions tomorrow."

"no.... NO!!!! WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!!!!" I can't be true, it has to be some kind of cruel trick. I can't do this.... agian.

The voice completely ignored me and continued on as if though a perfectly timed recording, stopping exactly when I would burst.

"Yes I completely understand but you must be at the airport tomorrow." Who the hell thinks that this is funny?

"Is this some kind of sick, cruel joke."

"No it is not, tomorrow turn on your computer at exactly 6:30 a.m. Open your e-mail and you will have further instructions. This is _not_ a joke Rima."

"Are they really...." I gulped this it is impossible to say this... again. This voice could atleast explain something to me. Or show some sympathy.

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate. However we need you to follow these instructions." Wow, so I am talking to someone that was a sign of expression in the persons voice. But who is this we that he is talking about. if I've learned anything in my life I know that this person has a whole group backing him up and that they need me to do whatever it is that they are doing. But why? This simple phone call won't give me those answers I need to know more.

"Fine, I will be there. But don't think I'll give you anything you want just because you ask for it. I will be there tomorrow, and i will want answers that you _better_ be prepared to give me." The venom was thick in my voice. Sorry but I'm not the type to sign up for the role as damsdile in distress.

"Tomorrow, airport, 8:00" Apparently my threat was his cue to leave. I now have more questions than answers, and there is only one clear thing that I understand.

A whole lot of shit is about to happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me:YAY ITZ DONE!!! ^_^

bob: how can u be so happy?

me: because I finished and can go watch my show now.

bob: but you just killed the 4 most important people in Rimas life.

me: and thats why they call it a story. OKAY I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE CAN U DO THAT 4 me please? yes tokio hotel will be mentioned in the next chapter. it is quite obvious that rima is the one that bill falls in love with but if you want to request yourself as the love interest of Tom, Georg, or Gustav then tell me and you'll have you're own little lovie dovie scene with them. KZERZ? KZERZ.


	2. A new place

Character page

Rima Amu: the main character. Will be in her POV most of the time really keeps to herself. She has a black belt is all types of martial arts. Extremely smart (I mean were talkin like Einstein smart over here). Her style is simple, jeans, converses, and a t-shirt. Is really good at basketball and loves music. (Senses Fail)

Kerry Amu: Rima's grandma. Loveable, hates being called grandma. Actually has a life (A/N wow didn't expect the grandma to have a life did you?) Healthy for her age. (A/N don't give me crap k she's a _grandma_)

Tokio Hotel: Consists of Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Gustav Schafer. In order of the picture from left to right is Gustav Schafer, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, and Georg Listing. If you don't know them then look them up I don't want to explain if you don't know them then y r u reading stories about them.

Simone Kaulitz Trumper: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SHE IS LIKE I JUST KNOW THAT SHES BILL AND TOM'S MOM. You know what? Now she's a nice caring person. Y? Kas I said so. SO DEAL WITH IT. Oh and I don't have a pic for her either. I DON'T STALK THEM I JUST LIKE TOKIO HOTEL A LOT GOSH. I just googled this for the freaking story kzerz?

Aitora Davis: Rima's best friend. Style t-shirt and jeans. Keep to herself a lot to. But nice. K nuff said.

Elizabeth Hind: Really important women. Rima meets her. She likes to be the one in control of situations.

Other characters: (MAKE UP THESE FACES ON YOUR OWN) John Smith, David Wasser

Authors Note: Okay these are the characters; there are more in later chapters BANNERS ANYONE? Okay phew this was the hardest part of this story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima Amu is your average girl on the outside, but if you hear her life story that opinion of her would change completely. At an extreemly young age, she has lost her parents. It was devastating and from that point she really kept to herself. She soon recieved step-parents that had her traning in karate and other things. At age 15 she was a child prodigy (A/N: i think thats what they call it) and dangerous. People had a tendency to like nevertheless, however, they couldn't get much out of her. She gave up on friends a long time ago. While walking home from school oneday, she recieved a call. The voice belonged to someone she never heard in her life. The voice said this in a monotone

"Your step-parents have died, please pack your things and be at the airport tomorrow morning 8:00. There will be more directions tomorrow."

"no.... NO!!!! WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!!!!" I can't be true, it has to be some kind of cruel trick. I can't do this.... agian.

The voice completely ignored me and continued on as if though a perfectly timed recording, stopping exactly when I would burst.

"Yes I completely understand but you must be at the airport tomorrow." Who the hell thinks that this is funny?

"Is this some kind of sick, cruel joke."

"No it is not, tomorrow turn on your computer at exactly 6:30 a.m. Open your e-mail and you will have further instructions. This is _not_ a joke Rima."

"Are they really...." I gulped this it is impossible to say this... again. This voice could atleast explain something to me. Or show some sympathy.

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate. However we need you to follow these instructions." Wow, so I am talking to someone that was a sign of expression in the persons voice. But who is this we that he is talking about. if I've learned anything in my life I know that this person has a whole group backing him up and that they need me to do whatever it is that they are doing. But why? This simple phone call won't give me those answers I need to know more.

"Fine, I will be there. But don't think I'll give you anything you want just because you ask for it. I will be there tomorrow, and i will want answers that you _better_ be prepared to give me." The venom was thick in my voice. Sorry but I'm not the type to sign up for the role as damsdile in distress.

"Tomorrow, airport, 8:00" Apparently my threat was his cue to leave. I now have more questions than answers, and there is only one clear thing that I understand.

A whole lot of shit is about to happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me:YAY ITZ DONE!!! ^_^

bob: how can u be so happy?

me: because I finished and can go watch my show now.

bob: but you just killed the 4 most important people in Rimas life.

me: and thats why they call it a story. OKAY I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE CAN U DO THAT 4 me please? yes tokio hotel will be mentioned in the next chapter. it is quite obvious that rima is the one that bill falls in love with but if you want to request yourself as the love interest of Tom, Georg, or Gustav then tell me and you'll have you're own little lovie dovie scene with them. KZERZ? KZERZ.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about that guys.

Now.. I know it has been forever since I've updated. I apologize. But lucky for you, and if you're a new reader (which you most likely are) this does pertain to you.

I have the next few chapters already written out. To tell the truth, all the next few chapters were written out. I just didn't feel like writing. Probably because of a lack of inspiration, but do you know what inspires me? That's right, reviews. Now don't take this as a command to review, it reviewing is something you don't do, then so be it. However, I would appreciate if people told me how I could improve my writing, things they like about the story and should continue, or things that completely turn them off and they don't like.

This was my first story ever uploaded and also the first story that I think I might actually finish seeing as break is coming up and I'll have a lot of free time.

Might I mention I prefer you not to flame, but there are times where flaming may be actually helpful.

Am I talking a bit to much? Hehe. Yes I am.

On with the story.

The REAL chapter 1.

Walking into my house I suspected the average human would break down and cry out in a tormented scream. But, I've never really met the average expectations anyway.

I put all my pain aside and focused on what I needed to do as of now.

Call the police? Not likely, if they got to my cell phone, then there is a high possibility this phone is tapped. In fact the house could be bugged to. Or perhaps it is my paranoia. Either way I'm taking this precaution.

Answers, I need answers. Accepting my step-parents death would be ignorant. Coincidence is out of mind.

I walked into their bedroom suite expecting to see their usual morning mess, but instead I was greeted with a spotless bedroom. As if though a hotel maid came to clean up. The walls were a faint yellow color, with a mirror in between too window with the drapes pulled back at their sides. The bed was perfectly made, with a large unreasonable amount of pillows evenly spread across. The dressers were perfectly organized with a lamp in the right hand corner. I walked into the room, and felt the stillness, the emptiness of it. As if to further prove my feeling, when I opened the closet door there were only piles of dust on the floor.

I felt anxiety creep into me, and I began to hastily open up all the drawers and doors in the room.

The dresser…nothing.

The armoire…nothing.

The bathroom closet..nothing.

I began to panic and checked in all the places I had left untouched, as if in rushing I would find something.

They all resounded in nothingness.

I started to lose hope until when opening the bed rest's drawer I noticed a compartment.

I pushed up the back and saw that it was a false bottom. I lifted it higher and the color started to return to my face.

There was a photo.

It was of my parents and her step parents. I never knew they were even associated with each other.

Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was getting late. _Can't forget about my date with the devil, can i?_

And with that, I went to pack my belongings…_The only belongings I have left._

Next morning:

Pulling myself out of bed wasn't much of a task; I had gotten little sleep with all the questions roaming in my head and therefore was already awake much before 6:30 came around.

While my computer started up I looked around at my room. _What will become of this? This house.. will it just be dismissed as abandoned? _ _Heh, the clichéd abandoned house at the end of the street. Amusing no?_

I signed in into my e-mail and looked dissected through the list of subjects till I found what I was looking for. Well, dissecting wouldn't exactly be an appropriate description, seeing as the one which read "the Directions" was in bold print and caught my attention. Seeing as there was no return address.

_Dear Ms. Amu,_

_ It is good that you listen to us so to check your e-mail at the correct time. Two people will be at your doorstep at exactly 7:30 to brief you on today's activities._

_You will be traveling so dress appropriately._

_That is all._

Dress appropriately ehh? Then that calls for my high class converses!

Seriously, what kind of directions are these? Now I can expect two strangers who are probably creepers to show up at my door step. Joy!

I closed my laptop and put all its necessities in its travel case. I then begin to carry my stuff down the stairs.

I didn't bring much, there are too many memories involved in most of my things. After two flights I had everything downstairs.

I put a pocket knife and disinfectant spray (just in case some on needs some cleaning) in my bag, along with the photo I discovered yesterday afternoon.

For breakfast I ate cereal, like I always do. With a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast, just like any other day.

I leave my plate in the sink and turn on the t.v. to see the news.

"Man found dead in his own home." Homicide, shocking. NEXT.

"H1N1 vaccines seem to be missing in parts of country" Not missing, hiden by government.

"Man overdoses in his prescribed medicine, skin turns blue!" A blue man? NO WAY!!! C'mon now. It's not that exciting.

The news then said to check at your door for strangers, just at the same time I heard a knock at my door. Oh, the irony. It almost makes me want to laugh.

I opened the door to see to people standing in black suits, one woman and one man. They pulled their sunglasses off and when done sizing me up the man smiled with the woman regarded me with scorn.

"Did she not receive the e-mail?" She asked the man.

"I believe she did." He replied.

"Hi there." I said most innocently. Their faces showed shock that I could even achieve speaking.

"Good Morning Rima, may I call you that?" the man asked.

"No." I said while trying to hide a smirk at his reaction. The woman, obviously not pleased with my answer welcomed myself into my house and sat on one of the chairs surrounding the television.

"Sure come on why don't you, can I offer you something to drink?" The woman glanced at me and then the kitchen, and replied.

"There are dishes still in the sink."

"You offering to wash them?"

"We are here to-" The man began

"Brief me on today's festivities. "I said giving a pointing look at the woman. "Should I have a party dress planned for later?"

"if it is needed, we'll be sure to let you know. Due to your step parents' deaths, you are required to come with us." The woman snapped at me.

"If you don't introduce yourselves, I will have to give you both names. How does android 1 and humanoid 2 sound?" I looked at their faces then back at the woman "You can be android 1." I then smiled sweetly.

"She is Elizabeth, and I am Michael" Michael said.

"Such human names, it's a bit odd."

"Human names would be appropriate, seeing as we _are_ human." Elizabeth said. I decided to automatically hate these people, but I I like their guts. I strategy was already forming in my head.

Playing nice resulting in getting what I want. They then walked out my house and directed me to a large car. In fact it was actually a Hummer, h2.

Once in the car, my things right next to me. (I refused to put them in the back of the truck) I looked into Michaels eyes and said.

"Where to?"

With that, he drove off.

I apologize for the crappiness of this story at the moment. I promise it will get better. It just so happens that what ive outlined does not explain the first few chapters so im stalling until I catch up with myself.

I may update tomorrow depending on what responses I get.

Rather short. Only because these are not planned.

Reviews please.

-.~


End file.
